


Through Still and Storm

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany is a proper lady who doesn't take too kindly to being kidnapped by dastardly pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Still and Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who requested a lady pirates AU as part of an unofficial prompt meme. Not a whole lot of porn, even less of a plot, and an overwhelming amount of crack.

Of all the days she could have chosen to sneak onto a shipping vessel, today was probably the worst choice.  
  
Sounds of gunfire and orders being barked rang out above the cabins. ("Take everything!" "Do as we say, we don't like to repeat ourselves!") Tiffany is torn between wanting to help the crew and staying put, hoping that the dreadful pirates don't check below.  
  
The same force that made her decide it would be fun to sneak onto the ship in the first place led to her grabbing a broom and rushing to the upper deck. If she was going to go down, she'd at least go down fighting.  
  
She doesn't make it past the third step before succumbing to darkness.  
  
(Really, of all the days.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tiffany awakens to someone roughly shaking her and a throbbing pain in her temple.  
  
"Hey, I think she's awake."  
  
An unfamiliar voice. Well, this could be bad. The rational part of her brain tells her to think of a plan before the panic sets in. Unfortunately, if she listened to rationality, she wouldn't be here in the first place.  
  
"Get away from me!" Tiffany shoots up, swaying her arms at her captors. She ignores the pain in her head and focuses on locating an exit. Or a weapon.  
  
"Easy there, princess."  
  
Tiffany narrows her eyes at the owner of yet another unfamiliar voice. Tall, dark, and well, handsome. This... is definitely not the right time for such thoughts.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you," the _pirate_ says. She has to remind herself that she's dealing with pirates. _Pirates._  
  
"I doubt you could, anyway. You're a bit skinny for a pirate." The words fly out of her mouth before she can stop herself. It's times like these that she wished she had learned impulse control.  
  
"Did she just..."  
  
"I believe she did."  
  
She can't tell if the pirates look amused or bloodthirsty. Regardless, she raises her chin at them and stands her ground.  
  
"Looks like we have a feisty lass here," the tall one says. "Escort our guest to the galley quarters."  
  
"You don't want her in the bilge?"  
  
The captain (she assumes) raises an eyebrow. "Would you like to have to go down there and fetch her later?"  
  
"Point taken. Come on, lass."  
  
Two shorter pirates each grab her by the arm and lead her towards the stairs.  
  
"Let me go! Do you have any idea who I am? My father will have all your heads!"  
  
The captain locks eyes with her and smirks. "I'm counting on it."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"No need to be so rough," Tiffany says as she yanks her arms free from the pirates holding her.  
  
"For a prisoner, you're not very... prisoner-like."  
  
"Yeah, and for a pirate you're not very smart," she says before sweeping the pirates' legs and running for the stairs. If she can make it to the jolly boat, she can row herself out of here and never look back.  
  
As luck would have it, she doesn't make it anywhere near the side of the ship before she's tackled to the ground. She feels something warm and... not flat press against her back and she scrambles backwards.  
  
"Would you stop squirming? I don't want to have to cut you."  
  
"You're a girl!" Her eyes widens as she takes in the obviously delicate features of the other girl's face.  
  
"Uh, obviously?" The girl stands and draws her cutlass. "Please cooperate now."  
  
"But, you're a pirate!" She thinks back to the others. They were small so she assumed they were runaway teen boys looking for a life on a ship. Well, this explains why the captain is so skinny.  
  
"What is this, point out the obvious day?"  
  
"Sunny! Good, you caught her." The other pirate from before runs over to them with a relieved look. "Man, the cap would've had our heads if she got away."  
  
Tiffany looks back and forth at the two. "You're all lady pirates?"  
  
"Clearly," Sunny says with an amused look. "Though I wouldn't call Yoona here a lady. Seriously, close your mouth."  
  
Yoona opens her mouth even wider in response which earns an eye roll from Sunny.  
  
"Wait. I... what? Lady pirates?" Tiffany is still trying to grasp the concept of a bunch of women sailing the seas and pillaging. It was reckless and improper and very much something she wanted for herself. "How is that even possible?"  
  
"Anything is possible with the right attitude, Miss Hwang."  
  
Tiffany looks at the approaching captain. Cheeks, neck, hips, jaw. She really should have noticed sooner that the captain was female. "How do you know who I am?" she narrows her eyes.  
  
"It's my job to know things, especially the daughter of a governor. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd cooperate. I really don't want to have to tie you up."  
  
Tiffany looks at the pirates surrounding her. On the one hand, they all look really small, so she could probably take them on. On the other... well, they're pirates. She has a lot of wishes in life, but death isn't one of them. "So, you're taking me hostage?" she asks while raising her hands in surrender.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as an involuntary vacation," the captain says with a wink. "Please escort Miss Hwang to her room. It'll be dark soon, I'm sure she's tired."  
  
The pirates from before are at her arms again and leading her below deck. "Wait, I don't even know your name!" she calls back to the captain.  
  
The captain smiles at her. "Captain Sooyoung. Welcome aboard The Trou Noir!"  
  
  
\---  
  
  
So, Tiffany's day so far is memorable if nothing else. She managed to get away for a short while, enjoy a trip out to sea, and incidentally get captured by pirates. _Lady_ pirates at that. All things considered, her little adventure away from home could be worse. (She recalls tales the maids used to tell her, of lawless pirates plundering and showing no mercy. _Proper ladies should do what's expected_ _of them_ , they told her. If only they could see her now.)  
  
The pirates, Sunny and Yoona, took her to a small room near the galley. It reeks of flour and spices; she suspects it might be an old closet rather than proper living quarters. She waits until she's sure there's no one outside her door before trying to leave. For a bunch of pirates trying to take her hostage, they should really think about locking the door before leaving her alone. She's pretty sure she'd be better at this pirate thing than them.  
  
She makes it above deck without being noticed. Making her way starboard, she hears voices and recognizes them as Sooyoung and Sunny. Sunny is sitting on the ledge but their height difference is still pronounced. Even while leaning, she towers over the other girl. She's able to make out sharp features highlighted by the moonlight. Sooyoung is rather, well, elegant, really. For a lady pirate that is.  
  
Tiffany sneaks closer to the pair, straining her ears to decipher their conversation.  
  
"You really think this is going to work?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Even from where she was hiding, Tiffany could make out a sad smile on Sooyoung's face.  
  
"Honestly, this isn't even the most outrageous plan you've ever set in motion. If this really had no chance of success, I would've already called for a mutiny." Sunny hops off the ledge and punches Sooyoung on the arm.  
  
"Of course," Sooyoung says with a chuckle.  
  
"And hey, when we succeed, the fine citizens of Hongdori might build us a statue in our honor."  
  
"You speak as if you aren't going to force them to do it."  
  
"I'm just saying!" Sunny says before turning to leave. "Get some rest, captain. We should be hitting the mainland by morning."  
  
Tiffany waits until Sunny is gone before moving towards Sooyoung.  
  
"Do you usually make it a habit to eavesdrop, Miss Hwang?" Sooyoung turns around and eyes her.  
  
Tiffany stops mid-step, surprised that Sooyoung could hear her approaching. "Well," she recovers, "I'm being held hostage by lady pirates. There's nothing about this situation that's usual."  
  
Sooyoung laughs and gestures for her to join her at the ledge. "If you were really a hostage, you wouldn't be roaming my ship as freely as you are now."  
  
"What exactly do you want from me?" she asks, crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing, really," she replies while staring at the open water. "I'm sure your people are looking for you. When they come for you, we'll gladly let you go with them."  
  
Tiffany stares at Sooyoung but the other woman doesn't look at her. It's odd, she finds her maddening even when she's being calm. "Then why take me in the first place?"  
  
Sooyoung shrugs. "You were the sole female on a ship with only a male crew. It was hard to not jump to conclusions of how you got there. Hell, we probably just rescued you."  
  
"Don't lie to me," Tiffany says with a glare. "You know my name. You know who I am and you took me for some dastardly pirate scheme."  
  
"Well, since you're on my ship, you should know that everything about me is a little bit dastardly."  
  
Sooyoung turns to leave and Tiffany reaches out an arm to stop her. "Wait," she says. Up close, Sooyoung's features are even more striking. She forgets what she wants to say as Sooyoung pries her fingers off her arm.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Hwang."  
  
"Wait, I--"  
  
A large booming noise rings in her ears as water splashes her. Tiffany looks around in confusion. She recognizes the noises as cannons firing. It was night time though, why would anyone try attacking at night?  
  
"Get back down to your room," Sooyoung says sternly. "Now."  
  
The cannons hitting closer to the ship make it rock.  
  
"What's going on?" Tiffany runs after Sooyoung.  
  
Sooyoung turns around and grips her by the shoulders. "Please, go back to your room, Miss Hwang. This isn't up for discussion." She leaves Tiffany and heads towards her crew who are running around barking orders to each other.  
  
Not one to take obey commands, Tiffany follows after Sooyoung. Maybe she could help somehow. Extra hands on a ship this size couldn't hurt.  
  
Another boom and for the second time that day, Tiffany is knocked unconscious.  
  
She really has the worst luck on ships.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Tiffany wakes up to an even bigger throbbing pain on her head than before. This time though, she notices she's in a comfortable bed and not the floor of a dirty ship. Unlike the room she was being held in, this one smelled of lavender. She sits up, determined to get some answers.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy," Sooyoung says. She gently pushes her back on the bed. "You've got a pretty nasty head wound. Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" she asks with a hint of exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, well," she replies with a wave of her hand to dismiss the topic. "Where am I?"  
  
"My personal quarters," Sooyoung says as she dabs at her forehead with a cloth. "We were attacked by bandits," Sooyoung answers before Tiffany can voice her question.  
  
Tiffany winces and Sooyoung stills her hand.  
  
"Sorry." She reaches for a clean cloth and brings her attention back to Tiffany. "You were hit by some shrapnel from the mast. You're lucky it didn't mangle your pretty face."  
  
Tiffany ignores the tightening in her stomach from the hidden compliment and scoffs. "Yeah, lucky. That's me." She notices that Sooyoung isn't wearing her usual captain gear. She's down to an undershirt and breeches. The bandage around her arm catches her eye. "Are you hurt?" she asks as she reaches for her arm.  
  
"I'm fine," Sooyoung replies and swats her hand away. She finishes bandaging Tiffany's forehead and stands. "There, that should do it. You should get some rest."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep even if I wanted to," Sooyoung replies and grabs her coat.  
  
"Wait," Tiffany reaches for Sooyoung's arm and pulls her back towards the bed. "Stay?" She doesn't wait for an answer and tugs Sooyoung down onto the bed. With an arm around her stomach, Tiffany settles in against Sooyoung's back.  
  
"Um."  
  
Tiffany tightens her hold on Sooyoung. "Just sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning."  
  
This time, she  falls unconscious voluntarily.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
A pressure on Tiffany's stomach wakens her some hours later. Without opening her eyes, she swats at the offender and feels an arm. She opens her eyes and sees Sooyoung staring back at her.  
  
"Sorry," Sooyoung whispers and removes her arm, making a move to the other side of the large bed.  
  
Tiffany grabs her arm and pulls her closer. She can feel the other woman trembling against her. "Are you cold?" she breathes out.  
  
"No," Sooyoung replies softly.  
  
Tiffany's hand makes its way up Sooyoung's arm and to her neck. "Why do I find you so fascinating?" she asks and cups her cheek.  
  
"Part of my charm," Sooyoung says with a tired grin.  
  
Her gaze moves down to her lips and Tiffany tugs at Sooyoung's neck, bringing her closer.  
  
Sooyoung gulps. "I don't think we should--"  
  
"Didn't you say anything was possible with the right attitude?" Their faces are inches apart and Tiffany can barely hear anything but the thumping from inside her chest. She closes the distance between them and covers Sooyoung's mouth with her own. A beat. Then two. Three and Tiffany's about to pull back in embarrassment when Sooyoung kisses her back. She feels an arm wrapping around her waist and she pulls Sooyoung flush against her.  
  
Their kisses go from slow and gentle to rushed and _needy._ Tiffany slips her hand into Sooyoung's breeches, traveling down and stopping between her thighs.  
  
She hears Sooyoung's breathing hitch and feels her tugging at her shirt. She's wet and hot and it makes Tiffany pull her impossibly closer.  
  
By the time Sooyoung's hand make its way between her legs, Tiffany's breathing is labored and she's panting against Sooyoung's neck. She rocks against Sooyoung's hand and resists the urge to bite her shoulder.  
  
Later, when they're both coming down from their highs and breathing raggedly, Tiffany comes to a realization and chuckles to herself.  
  
Sooyoung presses against her side. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she replies and wraps her arm around Sooyoung's waist. "Just, I have the weirdest luck on ships."  
  
"Good weird I hope," Sooyoungs says and nuzzles her face in her neck.  
  
"Really good," Tiffany says and kisses Sooyoung.  
  
(Really, _really_ , good.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"What's Hongdori?" Tiffany asks in the morning as they're getting dressed. "I heard you and Sunny talking about it."  
  
"Of course you did," Sooyoung says as she pulls on her coat. "It's... complicated?"  
  
Tiffany rolls her eyes and tosses a shirt at her.  
  
Sooyoung sighs and sits down on the chair. "It's a small island west of here. Like, really small. It's probably why you've never heard of it. Probably why no one's heard of it, really. Anyway, the natives there are being attacked. The surrounding islands want the land and the natives are kind of helpless given their small numbers."  
  
Tiffany crouches and helps Sooyoung with her boots. "That's terrible."  
  
"Yeah. That's kind of why you're here, actually."  
  
Tiffany looks up at Sooyoung to see her staring down at her sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I figured if I took you hostage, your father would send a ship to look for you. A well stocked ship with lots of supplies. So, we would've handed you over to your people and then raid the ship. Hongdori gets the supplies they need, you get to go home, and Sunny gets a statue built in her honor. Everyone wins!"  
  
Tiffany stands and crosses her arms. "That's a really stupid plan." She flicks Sooyoung's forehead. "Incredibly stupid, even. My father wouldn't send just one ship, you'll be outnumbered."  
  
"Yeah, but--"  
  
"And how did you even know I would be on that shipping vessel you attacked?" Tiffany interrupts Sooyoung.  
  
"I didn't," she replies and looks away from Tiffany's glare.  
  
"So you came up with this plan on the spot? God, I was right. Pirates are really stupid," Tiffany says and punches Sooyoung's uninjured arm. "Go get me breakfast while I come up with a better plan."  
  
Sooyoung stares at her. "What?"  
  
"Breakfast. Now." Tiffany narrows her eyes and watches Sooyoung back out of the room.  
  
Tiffany Hwang was going to show them how to be a _real_ lady pirate.  
  
(A pirate's life for her, indeed.)


End file.
